


Ten Years Gone

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reversewatch, good endings, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Ten years ago, Genji left to start his life with Zenyatta. Now, he returns to be the ultimate little shit to his brother.





	Ten Years Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I RETURN, BEARING THE GIFT OF REVERSEWATCH!!!!

“Yo!”

The oyabun for the Shimada-gumi merely looked up at the intruder on his roof as his two bodyguards drew their sidearms. He was not impressed.

“Genji, get down from there before you break your neck,” Hanzo said, staring up at his little brother.

Genji merely laughed and dangled his legs over the side of the roof.

“And what if I don’t want to?”

“Simple. I will leave.”

“Ah, come on Hanzo!” Genji protested and Hanzo signaled for his guards to put away their weapons. He also ignored Genji’s offended ‘hey!’ as he continued to walk, first under and then past the Sparrow.

Hanzo couldn’t help the smirk on his lips when he heard a dull thud behind him and the sound of feet approaching rapidly.

“Jeeze, why are you always so serious?” Genji grumbled from his right side.

Hanzo shrugged, quickly and lightly. “One of us had to be.”

All he received in return was a thoughtful hum. “The sakura look nice this year.” Odd for Genji to be changing the subject, but Hanzo allowed it to slide.

“The sakura look nice every year.”

“Yeah, but they look particularly nice this year.”

“It is because you’ve been away. As Otou-san said- absence makes the heart grow fonder. And I would know.” The first time he returned here, his heart ached at all of the memories that came back from the sight of familiar towns and familiar faces and familiar trees that had changed only slowly, with age and time.

Genji laughed, fully and without reservation. “You could have come back! I was a mess while you were out getting yourself all cyberized.”

Though the memory was nearly two decades old, it still stung. “And who is to say that you wouldn’t have tried to kill me the second you saw me?”

Genji only laughed more. “No one does! I was absolutely insane in those days.”

Hanzo guided the two of them off the wooden floors and down onto the stone path below. The silence that fell between them was peaceful and it allowed him to watch the blossoms with a sense of contentment. Yes... those days had been rough. But he had seen them through. It was good that Genji had come back- Hanzo had missed his brother while he had been with Zenyatta in Nepal, preparing for a wedding and all that nonsense.

“Elders giving you shit?” Genji asked abruptly.

“When are they not? But they have settled down for the most part. None of them forgot what you did to Nomura-san.”

Genji gave a dark, rueful chuckle. “Yeah, well he always had been a dick. You would’ve done it sooner or later anyway.”

Now it was Hanzo’s turn to chuckle. “Perhaps.”

They walked to and knelt on the blanket spread on the ground, just before the koi pond and directly under a cherry tree. It was a beautiful spot, carefully cultivated by countless generations of Shimada before him. Unfortunately, the spot was set to receive only one. For now.

“What? No cup for me?” Genji teased, stealing a cookie and scarfing it down in one bite.

“There would have been one if you had called ahead,” Hanzo said, waving at the servants to come and attend them. They were good people and knew what he wanted- four of them rushed forward with more refreshments and a cup for the previous oyabun of the Shimada clan.

Hanzo poured the tea for his little brother, the pair of them lapsing into silence again as they took in the day. It was beautiful, just enough bite in the air that the shining sun was welcoming rather than miserable. The pond and the tree themselves were shaking softly in the wind, picturesque as the blossoms fell slowly over the whole scene. All in all... a fine spring day, one where they would not be disturbed unless it was of the utmost importance.

Hanzo looked to his little brother as he allowed himself to be absorbed by the landscape before them. When last they parted, Genji still had a shadow of anger about him, still held resentment in his soul. Though Hanzo cared nothing for the monk his brother had become infatuated with, it could not be denied that Zenyatta brought peace and tranquility and somehow managed to mellow out Genji even more. Certainly, he seemed more at peace with himself, more comfortable in his own skin. It was obvious he had shed himself of most of his yakuza ways. And the white and orange kasaya of Zenyatta’s retinue seemed somehow much better for him than the stark kimono and three piece suits he had forced himself to wear. And-

“You cut your hair,” Hanzo remarked, breaking the silence.

“And you’re growing yours out!” Genji said. Hanzo couldn’t help but run a hand through the new growth to where it ended in a small ponytail. It had been hard to grow it all back out after the accident, but he was trying. It felt... good. The fact that he had shaved the back and the sides also helped even out the look to keep it from being so... patchy.

“I wanted to take a page out of your book. Bending the traditions without breaking them, and all that.”

Hanzo was staggered only a little bit with the hand that came to clap his shoulder. “Yeah! That’s the spirit! Fuck tradition, Hanzo style!”

“Genji  _ please _ -”

“Stop being so crass,” they finished together, which was enough to startle a chuckle out of Hanzo.

“I missed this.”

“What,” Genji asked, “the teasing or the time together?”

“Both. But- you are a grown man and you have a life outside of me. You’ve had one for decades now. I still appreciate it when you do visit.”

Genji snickered and punched Hanzo’s arm to cover up his blushing. “Stop trying to butter me up. Flattery may get you everywhere, but it won’t work on me.”

“Yes, as I’m sure your... er- fiance knows. How is he, by the way?”

Genji's hands flew to his face, looking for all the world like a flustered high school girl. “Perfect and wonderful!” He even gave a tiny little giggle at the thought of Zenyatta. How utterly saccharine.

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile at the display. His heart sank when Genji cracked his eyes opened and looked smug as he said, “What about you? I hear John McClane-san was in Hanamura a few weeks back. Wanna tell me about it~?”

Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of Jesse. How nice he looked in a yukata, how deftly he used the chopsticks presented to him, how easily he slotted into and out of Hanzo’s life. It would not- could not- be however. They still had responsibilities that took them far from one another, responsibilities that would keep them from each other from some time... if not permanently. There was no way that they could be together in the way they wished.

Instead of articulating any of that, Hanzo merely held up a hand. “Pass. And please stop calling him strange names...”

“Hanzo!” Genji whined exasperatedly.

“Genji, please. There’s nothing between us. And as long as our lives remain the same, there never can be.”

“What are you talking about? It’s thoughts like that which will get you killed. Trust me! I know!”

Genji had a fair point. But... what if Jesse didn’t feel the same about him? What if he did? The logistical nightmare that would result from a relationship like theirs was not even worth thinking about. Best to remain friends and trust the feelings would die eventually. Jesse deserved someone better than Hanzo Shimada.

“Genji, can we change the subject now.”

“Embarrassed, Anija?”

“Supremely.”

\- - - - -

Jesse McCree was tired. He had a long day that ended in two fights, a shoot out, and a headache of a problem with his rail line. It was late. He had to wrap his hands lest infection set in. Losing his eye had been painful enough and he would like to keep the rest of himself as intact as possible.

He took off his eyepatch and sighed at the first aid kit. Not for the first time, he wished Hanzo were here. Though the cyborg’s bedside manner left much to be desired, he was neat and professional. Neater than some doctors he knew, if he were honest. Neat and professional and obstinate and goddamnit, Jesse McCree was head over heels in love with a man who would never interact with him again except in a professional manner. This was bullshit. Life was bullshit. If it were up to him, he would just storm away from Deadlock, take the next flight to Japan and propose to Hanzo before God and all of his witnesses. But- it wasn’t. Hanzo would say no to his half baked marriage proposal and shoot him down and then never speak to him again. But that also might be paranoia talking.

Frustrated with himself, he took out the bandages to wrap his fingers and hands. Pining did no one any damned good and just made him look foolish. There was no way to resolve this issue. Pigs would fly before Hanzo Shimada admitted his feelings, one way or another.

And just to top it all off, his phone rang with a new, unknown number. From Japan. There was only one person who would be calling him. The last person he  wanted to talk to right now. The source of all of his troubles.

He sighed and answered the call any damn way. If nothing else, he could exchange pleasantries with Hanzo as he cleaned up from his long ass day.

“Way to accomplish literally none of what you went to Hanamura to do, idiot.”

That... was not Hanzo.

“You had weeks-  _ weeks! _ \- to confess your feelings to my brother and you pissed it all away. For what? Nothing! Would you like me to email you a tutorial on how to propose to someone, or are you so goddamned incompetent that you would try to eat your phone instead?”

This fucking little shit. He was too tired to deal with Genji’s bullshit today.

“Hon, I’ll do you one better and personally fly you out to New Mexico so you can put it right in my hand before I have you kiss my ass in person!”

For one heart stopping moment, Jesse thought he had gone too far. Genji was a dick even in the best of time and he was bound to get an earful from Hanzo when they talked next. Would this ruin their relationship? Would Hanzo never want to speak to him again? Jesse could readily see everything spiraling away from him. He tried to open his mouth to backtrack a little bit, salvage the situation-

But instead of shooting back a scathing retort, Genji just laughed. “You know what cowman? In another life, I think we could have been friends. Seriously though, if you don’t jump my brother I will have the two of you hitched. With violence if I have to.”

And before Jesse could say another word, the line went dead.

“Nasty ass little cuss,” he muttered to himself. He should call Hanzo and tell him about this... but right now he needed sleep.

And all he could think of was to be wrapped up in Hanzo’s strong arms. Fuck it. He’d buy that damn plane ticket anyway. Would tungsten be too garish or too on point for a wedding band...?


End file.
